1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of plate or wing-type earth or ground anchors which are driven lengthwise into the ground and then pulled when reaching an optimum depth to tilt into a flat transverse position for anchoring guy rods, cables or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plate or wing-type ground anchors are well-known and an example of a particularly effective ground anchor is described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,317. Said ground anchor includes a tubular central body portion, a pair of wings radiating laterally from the body portion, and a cruciform star point at the front of the body portion which includes sharpened leading edges and operates like a star drill for penetrating the soil. The leading edges of the wings are also sharpened for facilitating penetration of the soil. A pull rod is connected to an eye portion of the ground anchor's body portion, and the trailing end of the ground anchor is sharpened and includes an extended curved lip for facilitating tilting of the anchor. In use, a drive rod is inserted into a socket in the tail end of the body portion, the drive rod is used to drive the ground anchor to an optimum depth within the ground, and the pull rod is then used to pull on the eye portion of the anchor so that the ground anchor tilts in the ground and assumes a position generally transverse to the hole in the ground.
While the U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,317 discloses a highly effective ground anchor, it is believed that it would be beneficial to further improve the device to facilitate its passage through the ground in order to conserve the driving energy required to place the ground anchor at its optimum depth within the ground.
It would also be an improvement in this art to provide means for balancing the profile of the ground anchor so that it follows a linear drive path in the ground even in the presence of de-stabilizing obstacles. It would also be an improvement to provide features which facilitate turning of the ground anchor in the ground. Features that reduce impact forces on the connection between the ground anchor and the pull member would also be a beneficial improvement.